Carnotaurus
|location = Argentina |film = |game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Builder |comic = Jurassic Park: Redemption I |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Carnotaurus ("meat-eating bull") was one of the most bizarre meat-eating dinosaurs ever found. Originally from the South American region of Argentina, it was bred as an exhibit of InGen, later developing as a major character in the "Jurassic Park" series. Portrayal Size and Classification Its skull was short, with armor on the top and a pair of knobby horns over its eyes. The neck and shoulder blades were well developed, but the arms were incredibly short, with forearms so shrunken they were practically just wrists! Not even Tyrannosaurus rex had such small arms. Hunting With its small skull, Carnotaurus might not have been able to attack big plant-eaters, but it was probably fast and could have easily chased down smaller, more agile prey. The horns of Carnotaurus look something like those of a bull - and like a bull, it may have used them in contests with others of its own species. In this way, two Carnotaurus could test each other's strength without either of them seriously injuring the other. Jurassic Park Franchise This animal was one of the predators in Michael Crichton's second novel. Despite being popular among fans, it never appeared in any of the films. The creature was the main predator in Jurassic Park Adventures, it also appears in Jurasic Park computer games and toy lines. Novels Carnotaurus is encountered in . They have almost perfect chameleon-like camouflage, able to replicate even patterns and shadows on their skin. A perfect example in the novel as to how little the scientist really know about the creatures, as they are perfect ambush predators, but are too slow to actually give chase to prey that might become alerted to their presence. They are active mostly at night. Near the beginning of the second novel, a Carnotaurus kills Dr. Levine's guide, Diego, by ambushing him, and dragging him into some nearby ferns, where it promptly kills him. Later on, a pair of Carnotaurus come near an abandoned shed at the worker village (where it serves as part of their territory), where Levine, Arby, Kelly, Thorne, Sarah Harding, and Ian Malcolm are all hiding. Thorne was first to be aware of their presence, hearing them breathe when he was about to leave the shed. When Levine turns on the lights to the building the rest were hiding in, the Carnotaurus ''were briefly exposed by the light before camouflaging again. They then approach Thorne at the shed, but are too large to enter. However, Sarah and Levine scare them off with flashlights. With their cover blown, the dinosaurs abandon their attack and are not seen again. As day breaks, other dinosaurs appear in the ''Carnotaurus territory again, know the Carnotaurus ''cannot hide in daylight. File:Carnotaurus.jpg|''Carnotaurus from novel map Jurassic Park Adventures The Carnotaurus is the main predator in Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey. There is a group of four animals with a large leader with a red back, called 'Big Red'. Video games The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade) The Carnotaurus appears in the arcade adaptations of The Lost World: Jurassic Park as a boss. In the arcade game it can camouflage - similar to their abilities in the novel, but much quicker and extremely destructive. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (PS) In the console adaptation of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Carnotaurus appears in the Compy level, Sleeping Titan, where it cannot be killed, but does not camouflage. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Carnotaurus is also seen in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Builder Carnotaurus can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. Comics Carnotaurus is the main antagonist in the first issues of the Jurassic Park: Redemption series. Toylines Four Carnotaurus toys have been produced for the Jurassic Park toylines. The first were an adult (called "Demon") and a hatchling produced for Jurassic Park: Series 2. The second is an adult (of a completely different mold) that was produced for The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Series 1. It was called "Bonebreaker". A fourth has been made for the Jurassic Park 2011 toyline but remains an unreleased prototype. This toy is rare. A carnotaurus hatchling on a leash, known as "Blood Hound", was also going to be paired with a human figure known as "Scout Hunter" in The Lost World Series 2 toyline we only know of this from concept art it is unknown if the set made it as far as production. The 2011 line Carnotaurus would later be created as part of the Jurassic Park 3D toyline; unfortunately, it remains unreleased like the Stegosaurus of the same line. Its paint job is likely inspired by the Carnotaurus in the Disney movie Dinosaur. File:JP_Carnotaurus.jpg|Jurassic Park: Series 2 Carnotaurus File:Carnotaurus5.jpg|Ditto. File:CarnotaurusTLWtoyline.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' from The Lost World series 1 toyline (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) Trivia *In early draft of the third movie, a Carnotaurus was going to appear, but the dinosaur was replaced by its smaller yet more familiar Jurassic cousin Ceratosaurus in the final cut. References Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Toy Line Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder